Sōutsu Kirā
---- Sōutsu Kirā (躁鬱キラー, Sōutsu Kirā; lit. "Bipolar Killer), originally known as Hannibal (ハンニバル, Han'nibaru) was a member of the Lector Family that originally resided in Serra do Mar and was a prodigy when it came to archery and acrobatics. After Seraph escaped from the mysterious group of assassins named, Children of Sorrow, run by Mother, Hannibal was chosen as his suitable replacement and as such, his family was murdered and he was forced to join the assassins; where he eventually became an enhanced human and a world class assassin. Due to his nature and role as the leader of the "Wendigo Squad", he is also known as Human-Wendigo (ウェンディゴ人間, U~endigo Ningen; lit. "Wendigo-Man"). Appearance Personality History Powers & Abilities Magic Requip Abilities & Physical Prowess Enhanced-Human Physiology: Sōutsu's body was modified by both DNA recombination/modification and induced mutation via ionizing radiation which causes chromothripsis and was further enhanced by the addition of L-arginine electrum injection; delivered by a light activated system; which uses nano particles and a certain frequency of light to activate the drug inside the particle. The results gave him several abilities including a regenerative healing factor that would put Axolotl to shame. He was further put through a series of experimental surgeries and even mental conditioning which eventually forged him into a true warrior. *'Pain-Receptor Control': Sōutsu along with other enhanced-assassins are capable of consciously controlling A3 adenosine receptors and has five extra opiate receptors, this enables them to not only deal with pain in a much better way but also "turn on" and "off" their pain receptors, making them immune to the effects of pain. *'Augmented Strength': Sōutsu's muscle mass and bones have been vastly augmented by the "Wendigo Program". In addition, his muscles have a higher amount of myoglobin than any other human being; this grants him jaw dropping strength and endurance. His strength sufficient to smash through a brick wall with a single punch and to tie an iron barbell into a knot, as well as rip out a steel door with absolute ease. The force behind his blows are strong enough to dislocate the jaw of a human mage with relative ease and without causing himself much discomfort. However, while he can cause the likes of Seraph some level of discomfort with his hits, they are not strong enough to visibly make him bleed or slow him down in any way. His strength also extends to his leg muscles that allow him to leap 16 feet in a standing high jump and 28 feet in a standing broad jump. *'Enhanced Durability': Sōutsu's muscles, bones and other bodily tissues are about 2.34 times more denser and 3 times as elastic; granting him enhanced durability. Sōutsu's body can handle a large amount of stress and punishment without giving out and while not invulnerable, he has sufficient durability that allowed him to walk right after being kicked into a concrete structure and then falling about 90 feet and crashing onto the hood of a car. When Seraph grabbed him by his throat and applied 20 times the force, it would take to crush a humans wind pipe, he showed signs of extreme discomfort but was hardly close to getting his wind pipe crushed. He was also able to tank a direct blow from one of Chase's spells with minimal injury; though it healed in a matter of seconds. He was also able to move; albeit it caused him a great deal of pain, even after being tasered repeatedly and was not immediately knocked unconscious. However, when he had his head repeatedly smashed into the solid concrete floor beneath him by Seraph; who possesses superhuman strength, he was not only knocked out cold but also was temporarily put in a coma for about a week, meaning that his durability has it's limits. *'Enhanced Speed': He can move, think and react at practically superhuman speeds. Sōutsu has a maximum foot speed of 265 km/h; which is about 5.96 times greater than the maximum speed of a non-mage human being and about 2.1 times greater than the maximum sprinting speed of a human mage. This allows him to easily catch up to speeding vehicles and outmaneuver his victims. This combined with his smoother muscles and joints, makes him superior to the likes of Ray Tyler. **'Accelerated Perception': To match his enhanced speed, his brain evolved in a similar way, by running fast, not only is Sōutsu running closer to the photons entering his brain; thus processing things faster, the distance between his processing center of brain and eyeballs are about 0.7 mm less than a normal humans. This allows him to perceive the world at a mind blowing rate of 345 fps (frames-per-second); while an ordinary human perceives the world at about 60-61 fps and a human mage perceives the world at 82 fps. This in combination with his light weight, agility and enhanced metabolism makes him capable of easily dodging bullets fired from riffles from a great distance or bullets from handguns at a close range. His brain processes images and data about 5.75 times faster than an average man, hence, affording him superhuman reflexes. It is likely that objects tend to move 5.75 times slower for him, than for others. By his own statement, his neural conduction is "just above 690 m/s" or over twice the speed of sound in air. *'Great Agility & Reflexes': Naturally, due to being an enhanced human, his nerve conduction velocity is around 690 m/s to a humans 120 m/s. While his median sensory, median motor, ulnar motor, tibial motor, sural sensory are at— 405 m/s, 369.28 m/s, 288 m/s, 243.5 m/s and 378 m/s respectively. However, he further trained his body to accelerate the nerve conduction velocity of his alpha motor neurons and gamma motor neurons; giving him the ability to dodge almost anything except high supersonic attacks. Sōutsus' agility, balance, flexibility and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of a human being. *'Rapid Cellular Regeneration & Advanced Immune System': Sōutsu has a regenerative healing factor that is driven by his own body heat and metabolism; that is, the move energy he gains via food intake and it's breakbown, the faster he can heal. On average, his healing is about 60 times more efficient and faster than a regular humans, allowing him to recover from broken bones and fractures under 16.9 hours instead of 42 days. He can recover from cuts and small bruises; such as, a 2 cm deep cut, that would normally take about 6-7 days to fully heal without any scars would take him 2.8 hours. However, this rapid cellular regeneration can be as further augmented, as such, eating foods with high protein and carbohydrate content allows him to heal about 150 times faster than a human being. It is also apparent that he is about 30 times more resistant to allergens, toxins and diseases when compared to ordinary human beings. His healing factor and super enhanced immune system along with his metabolism can easily eliminate fatigue toxins from his body and even resist the accumulation of lactic acid in his muscles, as much as, 30 times than a human's body could. He can even heal from second degree burns in 5.6 hours instead of 336 hours; though, his healing is more efficient and less likely to leave a scar behind. His body handles tissue and blood loss several times better than a humans and even offers him several times greater resistance to intoxication by alcohol consumption. After he lost his eyesight in an accident, it took his healing nearly 50 hours to repair the damage and once again grant him his sight. While it takes 26 seconds for a normal human to form clots when physically injured, it takes Sōutsu only 0.43 seconds, this is his body's way of ensuring that he won't die due to blood loss. When affected by a disease, his body works in overdrive, as seen, he was able to recover from an infection caused by mutated strand of rhinovirus within 2 hours and 15 minutes; it was briefly mentioned that it would take a normal human about 192 hours to recover from it. His body naturally produces antibodies against rattlesnake venom; though, it is unknown if it produces antibodies against other venoms/toxins. However, more impressively, he was actually able to heal from an injury to his spinal cord, that should have normally paralyzed him; though it took him over a month to recover. While entering combat, Sōutsu carries around at least three special high-density calorie bars that grant him the ability to heal 150 times faster if injured for a limited span of time (30 minutes) after he has consumed one of these bars; meaning, cuts and puncture wounds would heal completely without a trace within 50 minutes or so and broken bones would heal within 6.72 hours. He can also regenerate his limbs; though it takes him anywhere between 21 to 24 days. **'Enhanced Metabolism': He metabolizes an estimated 47% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs while normal humans use about 25%. It would also seem that his body heat and metabolism is tied to his healing process; the more food he metabolizes, the faster he heals. **'Retarded Aging Process': Despite his rapid healing via augmented cellular division and regeneration, he does not age rapidly; in fact, it is the converse. It would seem for every 0.0001% of the telomere that shortens during cell division, his body can regenerate and recover about 0.00003% of it; making him age slower than normal humans. **'Enhanced Physical Stamina': Along with high myoglobin count and the ability to quickly recover from fatigue toxins, his body can naturally resist the accumulation of lactic acid in his muscles; thus granting him supernatural stamina which is 30 times superior to a peak athlete, this would suggest that he can go straight without rest for 30 hours. **'Limited-Nerve Cell Regeneration': Unlike humans, Sōutsu can actually regenerate his damaged nerve cells but this regeneration has it's limit. As seen, he can only regenerate about 49% of the damaged nerve cell. *'Cannibalism': Interestingly, Sōutsu along with the rest of his teammates were mentally conditioned to crave human flesh and blood; this procedure took them two weeks to complete. For every time he would consume human flesh, they would artificially trigger his brain's pleasure center; causing him to actually lust for human flesh. This is the reason why his team was aptly named the "Wendigo Squad". Assassin Training: *'Peak-Flexibility': *'Expert Tracker': *'Trained Assassin': *'Expert Swordsman': *'Proficient Gymnast': *'Decent Marksman': *'Stealth': Expert Survivalist: Sōutsu has intuitive understanding when it comes down to survival, allowing him to virtually prepare for and survive almost all scenarios. He has some experience in first aid, which he learned during his time working as a compounder. He also shows resourcefulness, using salvage found around various parts of Serra Do Mar and then taking out one of the older 'Vultures'; a trained soldier belonging to the Children of Sorrows. His survival skills are so honed that it specially drew the attention of Reidō, causing her to choose him over others. He is also able to use his environment, throwing dirt in the face to stun foes, and use rocks to kill them. He even managed to use a wooden branch as an improvised weapon and managed to survive on his own, without eating or sleeping for three days. Skilled-Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Equipment *'Standard C.O.S Armor': The standard C.O.S armor is made of elastane sewed with two layers of chamois leather which is under over an armor consisting of three layers small metal rings linked together in a pattern to form a mesh; better known as chain armor. Additionally, metallic shoulder plates and knee pads can be equipped along with metal gauntlets. **'Wrist-Blades': **'Talons': **'Beretta U22 N': The Beretta U22 N is his weapon of choice, this firearm is a matte black, .22 Long Rifle semi-automatic, single-action pistol using a slide blow-back system. The gun features a weaver rail mount which connects the scope (X2) and has rubber inlays in the pistol grip; these inlays are textured to improve the shooter's grip and are colored for a distinctive appearance. It has a muzzle velocity of 1280 fps or 390.144 m/s; around Mach 1.14. **'Smoke Grenades': *'Miaodao': Miaodao is a two handed saber, with a narrow blade with a length of 47 inches and a fairly long hilt. The ends of the Miaodao is unlike any other sword and is somewhat jagged and uneven; making it a good weapon for slicing and hacking into human flesh. As demonstrated by Sōutsu, combined with his strength, the Miaodao can even cut through a sword made of toledo steel. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Assassin